Zauberhaft
by Sarcastic Lady
Summary: Good and Bad Days: Dracos Beziehung geht in die Brüche und Harry hat einen angenehmen Tag. AU Slash R


Titel: Zauberhaft (1/?)

Autor: Sarcastic Lady

Beta: not necessary, hab dich so doll lieb!!!!!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Hermine/Snape

Raiting: NC-17

Summary: Good and Bad Days: Dracos Beziehung geht in die Brüche und Harry hat einen angenehmen Tag. Slash R&R

Disclaimer: Ich würde ja gerne behaupten, dass sie mir gehören, aber dann würden Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich anderweitig beschäftig sein, als sich zu streiten und Voldemort zu töten. Also, nichts gehört mir. 

Warning: Slash und AU, machte es einfach für euch und mich: Wenn ihr es nicht mögt, lest es nicht.

Review: Always loved

Archive: Endless-Rain, Fanfiktion.de

Notiz der Autorin: Die Geschichte lag jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten bei meiner Beta und jetzt sende ich sie endlich ab. Änderungen können aber noch kommen.  
Und sobald meine Mail Adresse wieder ganz funktioniert kommt auch der nächste Teil von „Hoped you would stay in my past."  
Love Sarcastic Lady

Draco Malfoy hatte einen wundervollen Tag gehabt. Er war morgens nicht von seinem Wecker, sondern von seinem liebevollen Freund geweckt worden. Die Sonne hatte geschienen, aber es war nicht so warm gewesen, dass es ungenehm war. Der Tag in seinem Büro war schnell vorbeigegangen, aber mit wenig Stress für ihn und ganz ohne Ärger. Weil alles so gut gelaufen war, hatte er sich früher frei genommen als sonst. Nun fuhr er langsam in seinem Cabrio die Straße entlang zu dem Haus, dass er sich mit seinem Geliebten vor einem Jahr gekauft hatte. Oh ja, das war noch ein Grund, warum er einen so wundervollen Tag hatte. Draco war heute seit einem Jahr mit seinem Freund Blaise zusammen. Wenn ihm früher jemand prophezeit hätte, dass der blonde Macho so lange seinem ehemaligen besten Freund treu bleiben könne, hätte dieser sich kaputt gelacht. Aber jetzt, da es die Realität war, fühlte er sich wundervoll.

Sein Plan für den Nachmittag und Abend war es, Blaise nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verführen. Er wollte einen Abend haben, den sie beide so schnell nicht wieder vergessen würden. Dieser Plan wurde jedoch erst mal auf Eis gelegt, als er nicht nur Blaises Wagen vor ihrer Garage stehen sah, sondern auch noch den von Dracos bester Freundin. Normalerweise freute er sich ja immer sie zu sehen, aber heute ließ ihr Timing doch ordentlich zu wünschen übrig. Er stellte seinen Wagen neben Blaises ab. Obwohl er jetzt seinen Verführungsplan etwas verschieben musste, fühlte Draco sich immer noch wundervoll. Mit Schwung öffnete er seine Autotür, stieg aus und schloss sie wieder. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und erlaubte der Sonnen sein Gesicht zu wärmen. Der blonde Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm heute nichts seine gute Laune verderben könne.  
Mit schwungvollem Schritt setzte er seinen Weg zu der Haustür fort, wobei er sich sehr zusammenreißen musste, um nicht auch noch zu pfeifen. So weit wollte er sich nun doch nicht auf den normalen Level herablassen. Ein Malfoy pfiff nicht. Das war wie ein Gesetz. Also schloss er nur gut gelaunt die Haustür auf. Die kühle Luft der Klimaanlage schlug ihm entgegen und er schauderte fast ein bisschen. Blaise hatte sie vermutlich wieder voll aufgedreht, etwas das der blonde Mann nicht im geringsten verstehen konnte. Es war nicht heiß draußen, es war angenehm warm, weshalb brauchte man im Haus also eine Klimaanlage? Aber Draco fühlte sich immer noch nicht nach Streit, daher beschloss er einfach nicht darauf anzusprechen. Er rief den Namen seines Freundes und wartete auf eine Antwort, aber er bekam keine.Vermutlich hatte er ihn nicht gehört.

Draco ging durch den Flur in das Wohnzimmer. Es war ein großer Raum, eingerichtet hauptsächlich in den Farben schwarz, grün und silber. Etwas düster für diese Jahreszeit, aber der blonde Mann liebte es trotz allem. Auf dem Tisch, der aus vier schwarzen Marmorbeinen und einer Glasplatte bestand, standen zwei Champagnergläser, auf dem einen war ein Abdruck von rotem Lippenstift. In einer normalen Laune hätte Draco es höchst merkwürdig gefunden, dass Blaise mit Pansy Champagner trank, denn er war von Natur aus misstrauisch, aber heute war er zu gut gelaunt, um sich groß Gedanken darüber zu machen. Stattdessen nahm er die beiden Gläser und brachte sie in die Küche, stellte sie dort in die Spülmaschine. Von da ging er wieder zurück in den Flur, die Treppe hinauf. Im oberen Stock befanden sich sein Arbeitszimmer und das von Blaise, ein Gästezimmer und ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Draco liebte das obere Stockwerk.

Er machte als erstes Halt an Blaise Arbeitzimmer, doch als er die Tür öffnete war es leer. Das gleiche war richtig für das Gästeschlafzimmer, was Draco nicht verwunderte, und auch sein Arbeitszimmer war leer. Also ging er davon aus, dass Blaise und Pansy sich in den Garten gesetzt hatten, das man von der Glasfront im Wohnzimmer in den Garten sehen konnte, vergas er dabei. Auf dem Weg nach unten aber ging er an seinem Schlafzimmer vorbei. Es war ein Geräusch von dort, das ihn innehalten ließ. Er blieb etwas überrascht stehen, außerdem machte sich plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm breit. Für einen Moment war beunruhigt, aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken sofort wieder, vermutlich zeigte Blaise Pansy nur wieder die neue Kleiderkollektion, die er gekauft hatte. Das tat er ja öfter.

Leise, um die beiden nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen schlich er zur Tür, wohinter es jetzt wieder still geworden war. Draco wollte sie ein wenig erschrecken, doch er kam nicht dazu, denn als seine Hand sich auf die Türklinke legte hörte er einen Schrei von innen, ganz plötzlich kam ihm die Situation doch merkwürdig vor. Es war eine Frauenstimme, die geschrieen hatte, Pansys Stimme. Es klang nicht so als hätte sie Angst oder Schmerzen. Aber weil der blonde Mann sich weigerte zu glauben, was ihm eine kleine Stimme zu flüsterte Mit Schwung öffnete Draco die Tür und strahlte die beiden in seinem Schlafzimmer an und dann verging ihm das Lächeln. Sein Kinnladen fiel nach unten, außerdem ließ er seine Aktentasche fallen. Mit dem, was er da vor sich sah, hatte er auf jeden Fall nicht gerechnet. Er war schockiert. Genauso sehr oder vielleicht noch mehr, als die beiden Gestallten, die da auf seinem Bett lagen.

Draco hatte Recht gehabt. Der Aufschrei war in der Tat von Pansy gekommen, was Draco normal nicht gestört hätte, wenn der Grund für den Schrei ein anderer gewesen wäre. Blaise war der Grund, der scheinbar gerade etwas ganz wundervolles mit seiner Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen gemacht hatte. Dracos beste Freundin war komplett nackt und auch Blaise hatte nicht viel mehr an. Beide hatten ihn jetzt bemerkt. Wenn die Situation nicht so furchtbar gewesen wäre, hätte Draco über ihre Gesichtsausdrücke gelacht. Aber ihm war nicht mehr nach Lachen zu Mute, ihm war nicht einmal mehr nach Grinsen zu Mute. Seine vormals so gut Laune hatte sich in Nichts verwandelt, zurück war nur Kälte geblieben. Weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte, wartete er darauf, ob einer der beiden Täter etwas dazu zu sagen hatte. Aber auch Pansy und Blaise fehlten die Worte, jedenfalls im Moment. Es gab auch nicht wirklich etwas, dass sie sage konnten. So standen die drei Menschen, die bis vor einigen Momenten noch beste Freunde gewesen waren da und starrten einander an, als hätten sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen.

Blaise war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand. Mit einem hastigen Ruck richtete er sich auf. „Draco, hör zu, es is..." „Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht, dann bring ich dich um!" Die Stimme des blonden Mannes klang schrill in seiner plötzlich aufkommenden Hysterie. „Draco, jetzt..." versuchte Pansy nun etwas einzuwerfen, aber sie wurde sehr rüde von ihrem besten Freund unterbrochen. „Halt du bloß die Klappe!" fauchte Draco ungehalten. Sie zuckte zusammen und zog hastig eine der Decken zu sich, um ihren Körper ein wenig zu verbergen, eine Aktion, die etwas zu spät kam. Der blonde Man bewegte sich jetzt ebenfalls, er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Etwas, dass er vermutlich schon am Anfang hätte machen sollen.

Draco eilte den Gang entlang und die Treppe herunter, er konnte hören, wie Blaise hinter ihm herstürmte. Am Treppenabsatz war er dann von seinem Freund, oder Ex-Freund, wie er sich in Gedanken verbesserte eingeholt worden. Blaises Hand legte sich auf Dracos Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Draco, hör mich bitte an!" Der blonde Mann schüttelte nur ungehalten die Hand von seiner Schulter, versuchte seinem ehemaligen Freund nicht in die Augen zu sehen. „Was könntest du denn zu sagen habe, Blaise?" wollte er wissen, seine Stimme war wieder kühl geworden, distanziert, nicht so wie die schrille Stimme davor. Sie machte Blaise größere Angst als alles andere. „Das mit Pansy war nur einmal." Sagte er leise, aber der blonde Mann spürte, dass er log. „Ja sicher." Knurrte Draco, drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg den Flur entlang fort. „Draco, bitte, es war doch nichts Ernstes." „Das machte es auch so viel besser!" gab dieser nur ungehalten zurück, während er zur Haustür ging. „Lass uns doch darüber reden." Flehte Blaise, während er in der Haustür stehen blieb, damit er nicht in Boxershorts, die er sich schnell angezogen hatte, bevor er Draco nachgerannt war, den Vorgarten entlang laufen musste. „Es gibt nichts zu reden." War die Antwort. Draco öffnete sein Auto. „Draco bitte, wo willst du denn hin?" Aber da war der blonde Mann schon eingestiegen. Er startete den Motor und fuhr los, durch den Rückspiegel konnte er Blaise im Türeingang zu ihrem ehemaligen Haus sehen.

Er wusste nicht genau wo er jetzt hin sollte. Natürlich war da die Möglichkeit zu seiner Mutter zu fahren, aber Draco tat dies aus mehreren Gründen sofort ausschließen. Einerseits würde er von ihr keinerlei Sympathie entgegen gebracht bekommen. Narcissa Malfoy war von Anfang an gegen seine Beziehung mit Blaise gewesen, nicht so sehr, weil Blaise ein Mann war, sondern weil sie ihn als unsympathisch und wertlos ansah, obwohl er seit Jahren mit Draco befreundet war. Außerdem war sein Elternhaus nur eine halbe Stunde von seinem ehemaligen Zuhause weg, also ein ganzes Stück näher, als Draco ihm sein wollte und dann war da noch der dritte Grund, dass dies mit Sicherheit der erste Ort sein würde, an dem Blaise und Pansy nach ihm suchen würden.

Automatisch lenkte er sein Auto aus dem Vorort auf die Autobahn, immer noch ohne einen Plan wohin er wollte. Das Büro wäre auch keine gute Idee, da er sich dort immer hin verzog, wenn er und sein Freund sich verkracht hatten. Es war vermutlich also der zweite Ort, an dem man nach ihm suchen würde. Draco stellte das Handy an und ging die Namen in seinem Telefonbuch durch, doch alle wohnten entweder zu nahe, oder würden sofort abgesucht werden. Er kam runter bis zu „S" ohne Erfolg vermelden zu können, doch dann tauchte ein Name auf, den er schon fast vergessen hatte, seitdem dieser Mensch umgezogen war. In Dracos Liste unter „S" war „Severus Snape" vermerkt, Dracos Pate, der vor einigen Jahren umgezogen war. Draco hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, aber ab und an noch bei ihm angerufen. Er wusste, dass er bei Severus willkommen sein würde, also wählte er die Nummer.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich nahm am anderen Ende jemand ab, allerdings war es nicht die Person, mit der Draco gerechnet hatte. „Hermine Granger." Meldete sich eine Frauenstimme. Die Augen des blonden Mannes weiteten sich, er musste sich verwählt haben. Das die Stimme ihm nicht komplett fremd war, wurde ihm nicht klar. „Entschuldigung, ich muss mich verwählt haben." Er wollte gerade auflegen und sich überlegen, wie er jetzt an die richtige Nummer von Snape herankommen sollte, aber er wurde abgehalten. „Malfoy, bist du das?" wollte die fremde Frauenstimme wissen. „Ja, hier spricht Draco Malfoy." „Willst du mit Severus sprechen." Langsam verstand Draco noch weniger als am Anfang. „Ja, bitte." Er konnte sie rufen hören. „Er kommt sofort." Während er darauf wartete, dass sein Patenonkel an das Telefon kam, versuchte Draco sich daran zu erinnern, weshalb ihm die Stimme der Frau so bekannt vor kam. Obwohl sie ihren Namen am Anfang genannt hatte, war er dem blonden Mann schon wieder entfallen. Es hätte die Sache vielleicht etwas leichter für ihn gemacht.

„Severus Snape." Wurde er von einer missgelaunten Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er grinste etwas, es war doch faszinierend, wie sein Pate es schaffte seine Laune nur mit seiner Stimme aus zu drücken. „Hallo, Onkel Severus." „Draco?" schon klang die Stimme nicht mehr ganz so kalt und kantig. „Warum rufst du an?" „Kann ich für eine Weile zu dir kommen?" „Weshalb?" wollte Severus kühl wissen, nicht ablehnend, aber in dem Ton, in dem er immer redete. „Kann ich dir das einander Mal erklären?" „Nein." War die Antwort. „Ich bin grad in meinen Freund reingerannt." Sagte Draco, als würde es alles erklären. „Und deshalb willst du jetzt zu mir kommen?" sein Stimme triefte mit Sarkasmus. „Er lag im Bett mit meiner besten Freundin." „Weshalb gehst du nicht zu deiner Mutter." Kein Mitleid, aber das hatte er auch nicht von seinem Onkel erwartet. Lag einfach nicht in seinem Charakter. „Ich will nicht gleich von den beiden gefunden werden." „Und da dachtest du, du kommst einfach mal zu mir?" „Ja!" Eine Weile war es still am andern Ende der Leitung. „Na von mir aus." Kam es dann mit wenig Begeisterung, aber die hatte Draco auch nicht erwartet. „Wann bist du da?" wollte Snape wissen. „Morgen irgendwann. Ich bleib über Nacht in einem Hotel." Er schauderte jetzt schon bei dem Gedanken daran, in irgendeinem vermoderten Hotelzimmer zu schlafen, aber man konnte es sich nicht immer aussuchen. „Gut. Bis Morgen." „Wer war eigentlich die Frau vorhin am Telefon." Fragte Draco, der immer noch nicht wusste, mit wem er davor geredet hatte. „Bis Morgen, Draco." Damit hatte Snape aufgelegt.

Harry Potter wurde durch das Klingeln seines Wecker aus den Träumen gerissen. Er setzte sich auf, gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich, wobei er ein leises Knacken in seinem Rücken hörte. Der Wecker klingelte immer noch, also stellte der dunkelhaarige Mann ihn aus, bevor er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Als seine nackten Füße den kalten Steinboden berührten, erschauderte er, schnell zog er sie wieder auf sein Bett. Harry suchte beide Seiten seines Bettes nach seinen Hausschuhen ab, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er diese im Wohnzimmer hatte stehen lassen. Das hieß er hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er lief Barfuss über den kalten Boden, oder... Harry blinzelte zwei Mal und im nächsten Moment standen seine Hausschuhe vor ihm. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schlüpfte er hinein. Er stellte doch immer wieder fest, dass es sehr vorteilhaft war, nicht ganz so normal zu sein, wie die anderen. Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Badezimmer.

Als er dort am Spiegel vorbeiging, warf er nur einen flüchtigen Blick hinein. Ohne zu bemerken, dass nicht sein Gesicht, sondern das Gesicht eines Fremden ihn angesehen hatte, zog er seine Boxershorts aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Erst unter dem warmen Wasser erwachte sein Geist ganz. Minerva, die von Harry immer als sein Großmutter bezeichnet wurde, hatte mal so treffend gesagt, dass man mit dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer nichts anfangen konnte am Morgen, wenn er noch nicht geduscht hatte. Er wusste das sie Recht hatte. Harry stand seit zehn Minuten unter der Dusche, als er von einer Stimme erschreckt wurde. „Bist du heute auch noch irgendwann fertig? Und stell doch bitte das Wasser nicht ganz so heiß, oder öffne das Fenster. Ich komm mir hier schon ganz benebelt vor."

Harry trat aus der Dusche, dieses Mal fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel und er bemerkte, dass er nicht sich selber sah. Hastig schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, bevor er das Glas des Spiegels trocken wischte. Zum Vorschein kam das Gesicht eines Mannes mit langen schwarzen Haaren und silbergrauen Augen. „Onkel Sirius, du hättest auch einfach hierher kommen können." Sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Und damit noch weiter deine Privatsphäre verletzten? Ich dachte du wolltest das nicht." Kam es mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zurück. „Das letzte Mal bist du drei Uhr morgens vor meinem Bett gestanden und hast mich halb zu Tode erschreckt." „Oh, aber ich konnte mir doch nicht denken, dass du schon im Bett bist." „Nur weil dein Leben eine laufende Party ist, heißt das nicht, das meines eines sein muss." seufzte Harry und begann sich jetzt abzutrocknen. „Das hast du wohl Recht. Dein Leben scheint mir ehr ein Trauerumzug zu sein." Gab Sirius Black spitz zurück.

Harry ging wieder zurück in sein Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Mit einem leisem „plop" saß sein Patenonkel auch schon auf dem Bett. „Also ich finde mein Leben ganz und gar nicht traurig." Sagte Harry zu ihm, während er eine Schrank aufmachte und ein weißes T-Shirt herauszog. Sirius lachte darauf nur. „Du willst mir also weis machen, dass es nicht traurig ist, jeden Morgen aufzustehen, wenn man es nicht muss?" „Fängst du mit diesem Thema schon wieder an? Ich leite die größte Galerie der Stadt und ich tue es, weil es mir Spaß macht." Sirius ließ sie auf den Rücken fallen und streckte sich. „Aber sie könnte sich auch selber leiten, wie du weißt. Wen versuchst du damit zu überzeugen? Dich oder mich?" wollte er wissen. „Ich versuche gar niemanden zu überzeugen. Du bist scheinbar nicht zu überzeugen und ich bin überzeugt. War das der Grund, warum du hierher gekommen bist?" Harry hatte sich inzwischen eine Jeans angezogen. Erging zum Spiegel um zu versuchen seine Haare ein klein wenig zu bändigen, bereits in dem Wissen, dass er scheitern würde. Natürlich hätte er einfach seine Magie benutzen können, um sie in jegliche Form zu bringen, die er wollte, aber eigentlich mochte er sie so ungebändigt, wie sie waren.

„Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht mal wieder eine gute Idee, dass wir etwas unternehmen. Du hast kaum Zeit dieser Tage." Sirius stand von Harrys Bett auf, meine einer Handbewegung war es ordentlich gemacht, außerdem hatten sich die Vorhänge zurückgezogen und die Fenster waren geöffnet. Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, sein Onkel liebte es ein Magier zu sein. „Also dachten wir uns, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn du mit uns heute zu Mittag isst." „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ‚uns' Onkel Remus und du sind." „Wer sollte es denn sonst sein?" wollte er trocken wissen. „Wie wäre es mit einem deiner zahlreichen Verehrer?" konterte der junge Mann „Aber Harry du weißt doch, dass ich meinen Zeitvertreib niemals meiner Familie vorstelle." Der junge Mann lachte kurz auf, da hatte sein Onkel recht. „Kommst du nun mit oder nicht?" Harry überlegte kurz. Sirius kam zwar immer mal wieder vorbei, was so viel hieß, wie alle eine bis zwei Tage, Remus aber hatte er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so oft gesehen. Sie waren beide zu beschäftigt. „Das hört sich gut an, wo wollt ihr hin?" „Oh, wie haben da an das kleine Restaurant in Paris gedacht. Das, in dem wir Albus Geburtstag gefeiert haben. Erinnerst du dich?" Harry nickte mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Ich bin so gegen 13 Uhr in der Galerie fertig." „Dann sehe ich dich um 13.30 in Paris" Damit war Sirius verschwunden.

Harry ging in die Küche, wo sein Blick auf die Uhr des Backofen fiel. Es war halb neun. Er hatte eine halbe Stunde um zu Frühstücken und die Innenstadt zu erreichen. Nicht wirklich genügend Zeit für einen normalen Menschen, aber definitive genug Zeit für Harry. Er sah sich einen Moment in der leeren Küche um, dann blinzelte er zwei Mal. Auf dem Tisch tauchte ein Teller mit Toast, Marmelade und eine Tasse Kaffe auf. Genau so, wie es immer war. Normal machte Harry sein Frühstück selber, aber in letzter Zeit stand er unter ständigem Zeitdruck, als musste seine Zauberei herhalten. Er setzte sich hin und begann zu essen, wobei er dabei immer noch die Uhr im Auge behielt. Natürlich hatte sein Onkel recht. Er musste nicht anwesend sein, um die Galerie zu managen, aber er hatte so wie so nichts besseres zu tun, also konnte er sich ebenso gut die Zeit so vertreiben. Es war sinnvoller als so zu leben, wie Sirius, der von einer Party zur nächsten reiste, oder von einem Liebhaber zum nächsten. Wie man es nehmen wollte.

Sein Neffe jedenfalls bevorzugte das etwas ruhigere Leben und die Schuld daran trug, jedenfalls Sirius Meinung nach, Remus Lupin. Harry war bei ihm aufgewachsen, nicht weil es so geplant gewesen war, sondern weil seine Eltern frühzeitig verstorben waren. Remus hatte sich dann geweigert den kleinen Jungen dem ständig Party feiernden Sirius anzuvertrauen. So war es gekommen, dass Harry ganz normal aufgewachsen war, oder so normal, wie es nun mal möglich war. Man musste eben die kleinen spontan Reisen über die Wochenenden ignorieren, oder das Harry im zarten Alter von fünf Jahren einen Elefanten in das Wohnzimmer von Remus gezaubert hatte. Zu diesem Ereignis muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass dies seinen Ziehvater nicht unbedingt begeistert hatte, dafür Onkel Sirius aber um so mehr. Aber obwohl Sirius die meisten seiner Zaubereien für witzig hielt und ihn immer wieder ermutigte, gab es auch einiges, wofür er kein Verständnis hatte. Zeugnisse besser zaubern zum Beispiel war definitiv nicht drin gewesen. Oder das Shampoo mit Haarfärbemittel auszuwechseln, aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

So vertieft war er in seine Gedanken, dass als er aufsah, es bereits fünf vor neun war. Er seufzte, jetzt hatte er es nicht einmal geschafft seinen ganzen Kaffe zu trinken. Langsam erhob Harry sich und ging in den Flur, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Als er kurz darauf wieder in die Küche kam, war sein Frühstück bereits wieder verschwunden und Sirius stand wieder da. „Was ist denn noch?" wollte Harry wissen. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du Albus und Minerva ruhig fragen kannst, ob sie auch kommen wollen." Damit und einem kleinen Winken verschwand er wieder dorthin, wo er hergekommen war. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Idee wo das war. Inzwischen war es zwei Minuten vor neun. Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann richtete sich grade auf und konzentrierte sich. Erst spürte er ein leichtes ziehen im Magen, dann hörte er ein Rauschen. Im nächsten Moment tauchte vor seinen Augen sein Büro auf, dann spürte er wieder den Flur unter seinen Füßen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und bevor Harry auch nur antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf. Herein kam ein alter Herr, mit langem weißen Bart. Er war in einem teuren, gut sitzenden, schwarzem Anzug gekleidet. Auf seiner Nase saß eine halbmondförmige Brille. „Guten Morgen, Harry mein Lieber. Wie geht es dir an dem heutigen, wunderschönen Tag?" wollte Albus Dumbledore mit amüsiert glitzernden Augen wissen. „Mit geht's gut, danke Albus." Kam die Antwort des jungen Mannes, den Albus schon als seinen Enkel ansah. Harry ließ sich auf seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen, von hier aus managte er die ganze Galerie, bereitete Feiern und Empfänge vor und sorgte natürlich für dafür, dass immer mal wieder eine neue Ausstellung eröffnet wurde. Alles Aufgaben, die eigentlich Albus gewesen wären, denn ihm gehörte die Galerie. Über sein ganzes Leben hatte der Mann Bilder gesammelt, und nun da er etwas älter, oder sehr alt, war hatte er beschlossen, dass es eine gute Idee sein würde die Kunstwerke mit dem Rest der Menschheit zu teilen. Aus dieser Idee hatte sie die größte Galerie der Stadt und ein der bekanntesten des Landes entwickelt.

„Onkel Sirius lässt fragen, ob du und Minerva Lust habt mit uns heute zu Mittag zu essen." Sagte Harry, während er seinen Computer anschaltete. Albus ließ sich in einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder. „Das wäre eine ganz wunderbare Idee. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr in Paris. Es muss ein halbes Jahr her sein." Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Ich habe nie erwähnt, dass wir nach Paris wollen." „Natürlich nicht, das musst du doch auch nicht!" Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer öffnete seine E-Mails. Darin befand sich eine Bestätigung, dass ein Bild am nächsten Tag an ihn geliefert werden würde, eine E-Mail von Hermine, in der sie ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie am nächsten Abend ausgehen wollten und eine Werbung bei der Harry nur den Betreff las, bevor er sie löschte. Im Betreff stand: „Brauchen sie eine Penisvergrößerung?" Harrys Antwort war „Nein." Bevor er sie löschte. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine Bewegung. Albus war aufgestanden. „Ich werde Minerva bescheid sagen." Damit war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verschwunden und ließ einen kopfschüttelnden Harry zurück.

Dann erhob er sich um seinen ersten Rundgang durch die Galerie zu machen. Er machte das jeden Morgen, um zu checken, ob alles in Ordnung war, bevor er zuließ, dass eröffnet wurde. Harry verließ sein Büro, ging durch einen Gang bis er zu einer schweren Tür kam, die er öffnete. Hinter dieser erstreckte sich die Eingangshalle der Galerie oder des Museums, Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er es nennen sollte. Er ging durch die Halle und in den ersten Gang, an den Bilder vorbei, ohne ihnen viel Beachtung zu schenken, schließlich sah Harry sie jeden Tag. Das einzige Geräusch, was man hören konnte waren seine Schritte und das leise Surren der Kameras, die seine Bewegungen verfolgten. Er bog um eine Ecke. Im nächsten Moment stand er vor einem seiner Lieblingsbilder. Es war von einem noch sehr unbekannten Künstler und zeigte das Meer an einem Sommertag. Am Horizont konnte man die Sonne sehen und einige Gewitterwolken, die sich nach dem schwülwarmen Tag angesammelt hatten. Die Wellen des Meeres kräuselten sich leicht am schneeweißen Strand. Vielleicht gefiel es Harry so sehr, weil es ihn an einen des zahlreichen Badeorte erinnerte, an denen er in seinen Ferien mit Remus und Sirius gewesen war. Aber er war sich nicht sicher.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter." Bei dem Geräusch dieser Stimme zog sich etwas in Harrys Bauch zusammen. Leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, trotz allem schaffte er es ein freundliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, bevor er sich um drehte. „Guten Morgen, Miss Chang." Sagte er mit einer gezwungen freundliche Stimme. Cho Chang war eine der Führerinnen im Museum, sie und Harry waren früher auf die selbe Schule gegangen, damals war der  
Dunkelhaarige total verschossen in sie gewesen, doch sie war sicher gegangen, dass er wusste wie chancenlos er war. Über die Zeit hinweg war er damit zurecht gekommen, außerdem hatte er bemerkt, dass sein eigenes Geschlecht viel interessanter war, als das weibliche. Dummerweise hatte Cho allerdings beschlossen ihn zurück zu gewinnen, als er das Interesse an ihr verloren hatte. Harry hatte das letzte Schuljahr nicht wirklich genossen. Allerdings war der Höhepunkt gewesen, als sie ihm bis hier her gefolgt war. Der junge Zauberer hatte gedacht, er würde spinnen, als er sie im Museum sah.

„Wie geht es ihnen heute?" wollte sie wissen, wobei sie sich so weit wie nur irgend möglich nach vorne lehnte, um ihm einen guten Einblick in ihr Ausschnitt zu geben, außerdem trug sie einen Rock, der in jeder Disco passend gewesen wäre, aber nicht in dieser Galerie „Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn sie sich umziehen würden, bevor die ersten Gäste kommen." War seine freundlich, aber bestimmte Antwort. „Möchten sie etwa diesen Anblick nicht teilen? Das ist aber süß von ihnen." Harry war schwer versucht zwei Mal zu blinzeln und sie in eine Kröte zu verwandeln oder in ein Schaf, beides hätte wunderbar zu ihr gepasst. „Das möchte ich in der Tat nicht, schließlich werde ich die Beschwerden über eine anzüglich gekleidete Tourführerin bekommen." Gab er mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zurück. Cho sah ihn einen Moment so an, als hätte sie nicht verstanden, dann war der Groschen gefallen und sie lief rot an. „Ja... natürlich." „Wundervoll." Damit wand Harry sich wieder von ihr ab, um seinen Rundgang fortzusetzen.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde war er tatsächlich fertig. Er hatte einige Bänke zurechtgerückt, gecheckt ob alles sauber war und es genossen die schönen Bilder zu sehen. Als er die Einganghalle wieder erreichte, standen bereits zwei Schlangen vor den Schaltern mit den Eintrittskarten. Harry grüßte die Diensthabenden mit einem Lächeln und einem kurzen Nicken, dann ging er wieder zurück zu seinem Büro. Es war ein ganz normaler Tag und der Dunkelhaarige genoss dies mehr den je. Als er in sein Büro kam, wurde seine Laune noch ein wenig besser. In dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch saß eine junge Frau, mit braunen, buschigen Haaren. Als sie hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihr aufging, war sie aufgesprungen und hatte sich mit einem freudigen Lächeln umgedreht.

„Hermine!" „Hallo, Harry" Dann eilte sie zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen. Hermine Granger war Harrys beste Freundin so lang er sich erinnern konnte. Sie waren im Kindergarten zusammen gewesen, in der Schule, einfach immer. Sogar jetzt, nach der Schule, waren sie noch immer zusammen. Einer der Gründe, weshalb die beiden so gut mit einander zurecht kamen, war, dass sie vom gleichen Schlag waren. Damit war gemeint, dass Hermine Granger eine Hexe war, womit sie wunderbar in Harrys näheren Bekanntenkreis passte. Außerdem war die junge Frau die treibende Kraft hinter vielen Erfolgen des Dunkelhaarigen. Harry wusste nicht, was er ohne die Unterstützung der jungen Frau machen würde

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was gestern passiert ist!" riss seine beste Freundin ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hermine, ich will wirklich nichts über deinen wunderbaren vier Stunden Sex mit Snape wissen, danke." Er schauderte ein wenig bei den Erinnerungen, an Hermines Erzählungen. „Davon wollte ich auch nicht schon wieder etwas erzählen. Es ist was anderes passiert. Malfoy hat bei Severus angerufen." Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, von wem Hermine sprach. Der Name Malfoy war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in ihren Unterhaltungen gefallen, dem entsprechend, hatte Harry auch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. „Du weißt schon, Draco Malfoy, der Star der Schule." Erinnerte Hermine hilfsbereit hinzu. „Der Kotzbrocken." Setzte der dunkelhaarige Mann noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Genau der!" Hermine lachte. „Er hat bei Severus angerufen, weil er uns besuchen kommen will." Redete sie dann weiter. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte ja mit einigem gerechnet, aber das hatte nicht dazu gehört. „Malfoy kommt einen Familienbesuch machen?" wollte er irritiert wissen „Nee, er flieht vor seinem Ex." Wurde er von Hermine sofort aufgeklärt. „Wirklich?" Das Grinsen des jungen Mannes erschien wieder und Hermine nickte eifrig.

Harry Potter hatte einige Erinnerungen an Draco Malfoy und die Meisten waren nicht gerade gute. Sie waren auf die selbe Schule gegangen, aber während Malfoy immer zu den megacoolen gehört hatte, war Harry einer derjenigen gewesen, die man immer ausgestoßen hatte. Und wie es nun mal in der Welt so ist, machten die Mächtigen, in dem Fall Malfoy und seine Clique, es sich zu Aufgabe, den Schwachen, in diesem Fall Harry und Hermine, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Manchmal gelang es, aber die Rache der beiden kam immer. Egal ob Harry Malfoy vor seiner neuen Freundin über seine eigene Füße stolpern ließ, oder, ob Hermine dafür sorgte, dass sein Spinnt nicht aufging und er die Hilfe eines Mädchens aus dem jüngeren Jahrgang annahm, die es natürlich absolut einfach aufbekam. So hatten Harry und Hermine ihre kleine Rachen gehabt, bis in das letzte Jahr hinein, in dem sich alles ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Draco war zu sehr damit beschäftigt jede Woche ein neues Mädchen oder einen neuen Jungen an seiner Seite zu haben, um sich noch groß um seine beiden Lieblingsopfer zu kümmern. Außerdem hatte Harry inzwischen so viel Selbstbewusstsein, dass er ganz offen ohne Magie sich gegen Draco wehrte. Der blonde Junge hatte daraufhin scheinbar beschlossen, dass es nicht so lustig war, wenn das Opfer sich wehrte. Trotz allem waren sie keine Freunde geworden, aber das war ja zu erwarten gewesen.

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah seine beste Freundin erwartungsvoll an. Natürlich wollte er jetzt ganz genau wissen, was passiert war. Hermine ließ sich ebenfalls nieder. „Also er hat gestern bei Severus angerufen. Das war total witzig, scheinbar hat Sev," bei dem Spitznamen verzog Harry etwas sein Gesicht, aber Hermine überging dies einfach, „ihm nichts von uns erzählt, er dachte, er hätte sich verwählt." „Mit wem war er den Zusammen?" wollte der Dunkelhaarige neugierig wissen. „Erinnerst du dich an Blaise? Dracos besten Freund?" „Zabini? Klar, wie soll man den denn vergessen. Malfoy hat was mit dem angefangen? Mit wem hat Zabini ihn den betrogen?" Irgendwie konnte der dunkelhaarige Mann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dracos treuer Diener ihm so etwas antun würde. „Parkinson!" Harry gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich. Hermine nickte und grinste. „Das habe ich auch gedacht, als Sev," wieder ein würgendes Geräusch von Harry, „es mir erzählt hat. Ich meine, warum würde man mit Parkinson schlafen, wenn man doch Malfoy haben kann. Das leuchtet selbst mir nicht ein."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Er erinnerte sich auch an Pansy Parkinson, ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und Topfschnitt. Nicht besonders schön, aber dafür mit einer Stimme die schlimmer war als jede Kreissäge. Sie war Dracos engste Freundin gewesen, neben Blaise, und Harry und Hermine war sie regelmäßig auf die Nerven gegangen. Während es Dracos größtes Hobby gewesen war, Harry zu piesacken, war Pansys gewesen Hermine fertig zu machen, wo auch immer sie konnte. Der klein Krieg zwischen den beiden Mädchen hatte auch im letzten Jahr nicht aufgehört, im Gegenteil, es war so gewesen als, hätten sie das Gefühl gehabt aufholen zu müssen, was die beiden Jungs nicht getan hatten.

„Und deshalb kommt Malfoy jetzt zu euch?" fragte Harry. „Ja, er will jetzt erst mal nicht gefunden werden. Kann man ja auch irgendwie verstehen." Harry schmunzelte ein wenig. „Wann kommt er denn?" wollte er wissen. „Entweder heute Nachmittag oder heute Abend. Ich bin mal gespannt, was er für ein Gesicht macht, wenn er mich bei seinem Patenonkel sieht. Das wird bestimmt so was von ein Spaß." Harry nickte zustimmend, es war damals nicht all zu oft gewesen, dass Draco ernsthaft überrascht worden war, seine Reaktion auf die Beziehung zwischen seinem Onkel und seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerin würde bestimmt sehr interessant sein. „Ich wollte dich noch etwas bitten, Harry." Der Dunkelhaarige kehrte blitzartig von seiner Gedankenwelt wieder in die Realität zurück. „Ich denke nicht, dass du drum rum kommen wirst Malfoy zu treffen. Kannst ein bisschen freundlich zu ihm sein? Er ist mit Zabini und Parkinson schon gestraft genug." Harry zuckte etwas unsicher mit den Schultern. „So lange er sich mir gegenüber einigermaßen höfflich verhält, sollte ich auch keine Probleme haben, das gleiche zu tun."

Hermine sah eindeutig erleichtert aus. Vermutlich hatte sie gedacht, dass ihr bester Freund wieder in das Verhaltensmuster aus ihrer Schulzeit hineinfallen würde. Aber Harry war der Meinung, dass sie schon genug gestraft war, damit, dass Malfoy bei ihr und Snape wohnen würde, da musste er nicht auch noch das Leben komplizierter machen. „Wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich immer bei mir melden." Hermine nickte dankbar. „Das werde ich machen. Hoffentlich bleibt er nicht zu lange, sonst passiert vielleicht noch ein Unglück." Harry zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Solange du ihn nicht in einen Frosch verwandelst oder etwas ähnliches tust, müsste eigentlich alles ganz okay laufen." Ein zustimmendes Lachen war die Antwort. „Da hast du wohl Recht." Murmelte Hermine. Sie würde sich wohl wirklich zusammenreißen müssen. Malfoy und sie waren immer noch weniger zurecht gekommen, als Harry und Malfoy, immerhin hat der Blonde zum Schluss vor dem Dunkelhaarigen eine Menge Respekt gehabt, vor Hermine hatte er das nie gehabt. Es würde in der Tat spannend werden den jungen Mann in ihrem und Severus' Haus willkommen zu heißen und mit ihm über einen Zeitraum zusammen zu wohnen. Sie vermutete, dass es eine Herausforderung für sie sein würde. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch Glück und alte Geschichten, so wie Vorurteile, würden in der Vergangenheit bleiben. Um mit Malfoy klar kommen zu können, mussten sie noch mal von vorne Anfangen, das war ihr bewusst.

Harry in zwischen hing ganz ähnlichen Gedanken nach. Obwohl er es nie irgendjemandem gegenüber zugegeben hatte, so hatte er sich in der letzten Zeit vielleicht doch ein wenig in seinem Job und Leben gelangweilt. Ihm fehlte die Herausforderung im Leben, der Drive. Draco Malfoys plötzliches auftauchen versprach neuen Schwung in seine Exstenze zu bringen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte es damals nicht einmal sich selbst eingestanden, aber er hatte den blonden Macho trotz all seiner Boshaftigkeit immer gemocht. Manchmal vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu sehr. Natürlich war er jetzt schon längst über dieses minimale Gefühl hinweg. Trotz allem dachte Harry, wie Hermine auch, an einen Neuanfang. Diese erhob sich jetzt, da sie auf ihre Armbanduhr gesehen hatte und bemerkt hatte, dass es schon auf Mittag zu ging. „Ich muss los, noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen." Harry kam hinter dem Schreibtisch wieder hervor, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen und viel Glück zu wünschen. Dann verschwand Hermine Granger. Der Zurückgebliebene sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln au die Stelle, an der sie noch vor kurzem gestanden hatte. Es versprach interessant zu werden.

Tbc

Oktober 2006


End file.
